el regreso del nibelungo
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: secuela: una vez, su pesadilla la dominó, otra vez, ha regresado del mismo fondo del infierno helado para hacerlo nuevamente, pero llevado de la mano de quien es la sombra de asgard, ha venido a desafiar al círculo dorado, los cuales deberán ponerle freno a su maligna ambición, regresan amigos, peleas contra otros amigos y al final, unos vivirán, otros morirán.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridas lectoras, algunas dirán que no tengo oficio, pero mi mente crea, y yo escribo.

Si, si, si, ya se lo que dirán ¡Andrómeda!¡tienes demasiados proyectos in progres! Pero no puedo evitar esto, salen solos ¡debo escribirlos!

Espero les guste y me den su apoyo; esta vez, les ofrezco de enemigo a Lucy y un par de sorpresitas, y los héroes serán ¡los doraditos! Los amo tanto.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los frutos de mi hiperactiva cabecita.

Regresa el Nibelungo.

Era un día grandioso en Asgard, a pesar del frío helado en la nieve eterna, era un día que para los oriundos del lugar, se percibía cálido, una muchacha peli plateada, cuyos ojos azules estaban concentrados en el océano, mirándolo mientras rezaba, fervientemente, a su dios, Odin, repentinamente, alguien bajó del cielo, era un hombre cuyos cabellos azul metal y ojos azul metal le concedían una experiencia arrebatadora, al lado de el, un rubio, de ojos azules y cabello hasta media espalda, al lado de el, un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos negros.

-señor Odín, que milagro que ha descendido. Dijo la sacerdotisa, Odín la miró.

-ahora Hilda, deberás rendir pleitesía a mi hijo Lucy. La mujer abrió mucho los ojos –pero mi señor, usted ha sido el rey de Asgard desde… Lucy se adelantó.

-ya no mas mujer. Dijo, Hilda tembló al ver en las manos del dios, el anillo que una vez, Seya de Pegaso había destrozado regresándole la libertad.

-no, por favor no. Rogó la joven, Lucy sonrió.

-si, acabaremos con una de las guardias que puede ocasionarnos problemas antes de llegar a Poseidón, robaremos su tesoro para que sufra y tu, nos ayudarás. Hilda dio un gemido de horror y corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas para huir con velocidad.

Un pequeño niño de cabellos y ojos azules, corría por los bosques, un hombre mayor lo perseguía –Hope ¡ven aquí! El niño le sacaba la lengua - ¡lerolero!¡papá Sigfried!¡eres tan lento como el tío Bud! Decía, el mayor lo seguía.

-por última vez, Hope ¡ven aquí inmediatamente! El niño negaba, la nieve caía frenándole el paso al mayor, Sigfried se detuvo al sentir un cosmos extraño.

-Hope, quédate aquí, no te muevas. El niño lo miró desaparecer de repente, otra persona llegó.

- ¿Cómo estás Hope? Le preguntó –tío Camus, viniste desde Grecia. Dijo el niño feliz engarzándose en el cuello del mayor, el peli azul sonrió.

-si mi niño, he venido desde Grecia, el abuelito Shion quiere verte. El niño sonrió.

-pero mi mami no sabe nada. El peli azul rió.

-ya nos alcanzará luego. Dijo, el niño se aferró al mayor –tío Camus, te ves distinto. El peli azul alzó las cejas.

- ¿distinto?¿como? preguntó –mas alegre. Dijo el pequeño mientras reía, el mayor rió.

-puede ser, querido Hope, puede ser. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del bosque, un rayo de sol leve, dio sobre una flauta transversa de color dorado ocre.

Sigfried tropezó con Hilda - ¡el está aquí Sigfried!¡el está aquí! El peli marrón la agarró por los brazos - ¡quien está aquí Hilda! Exclamó.

¡Lucy!¡aparentemente controla al señor Odín! Sigfried leyó en la mirada azul de su amada –no puede ser. Dijo mientras miraba por detrás de ella, se acercaba Lucy.

-Sigfried, que sorpresa, es bueno verte. Dijo el peli plateado, Sigfried se le puso al frente.

-no tocarás a la señorita Hilda. Dijo, Lucy suspiró.

-eres testarudo, sírveme Sigfried, sírveme. Dijo el dios, mientras lanzaba una moneda negra como la noche ante la mirada de Sigfried quien, se la quedó viendo fijamente, al terminar de pasar por delante de sus ojos, como si fuera un péndulo hipnótico, la mirada del peli marrón había cambiado, ahora destilaba maldad, sostuvo a la indefensa Hilda, quien una vez mas, recibió el nibelungo en su dedo.

Hope llegó con el peli azul, que el juraba que era su tío Camus al santuario de Grecia –voy a ver a la prima Shaina, voy a ver, a la prima Shaina. Los guardias lo vieron.

-adelante señor Camus, no teníamos noticias de que fuera a salir, el peli azul sonrió.

-no debo darles información de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Dijo con el tono pedante y frío de Camus de Acuario, los guardias bajaron la cabeza.

-eso es verdad. Dijo el segundo, el hombre pasó con el pequeño Hope, cerró los ojos.

-desde mis 6 años, que no venía aquí. Murmuró para si - ¿estás bien tío Camus? Preguntó el niño con inocencia, el hombre abrió los ojos, sonrió.

-si querido Hope, estoy bien. Otro destello de sol, hizo brillar la flauta transversa del hombre peli azul, comenzaron a subir las escaleras, hacia el trono del patriarca a la velocidad luz, cuando estuvieron en las puertas, los guardias lo miraron.

-señor, para entrar a ver a su Ilustrísima, debe portar su armadura. La temperatura bajó.

-déjame pasar soquete, antes de que te vuelva un cubo de hielo. Dijo el peli azul, el hombre asustado se apartó, el peli azul pasó con el pequeño Hope que al llegar a la sala del trono, exigió bajar de los brazos que lo sostenían, el peli azul, lo dejó en el suelo y el niño corrió a buscar a su prima, el peli azul, llegó ante el trono del patriarca, donde un Shion rejuvenecido, abrió los ojos como platos al verlo.

-por Athena. Dijo anonadado, el peli azul, dejó ver un brazalete de sirena dorado ocre.

-abuelito, ya no eres mas el abuelito Isma, que alegría. Shion abandonó todo protocolo.

- ¡Antoin!¡pensé que estabas muerto! El joven rió jovial.

-si abuelito, estuve andando por los eliceos por algo de tiempo, igual que tu, pero mucho después de lo que te fuiste tu. Shion asintió.

- ¡que alegría muchacho!¡que alegría!...¿que hacías con el pequeño Hope? Antoin sonrió.

-soy guardián del pequeño Hope, por eso regresé, traigo malas noticias, desde la tierra de Asgard. Shion miró a Antoin impresionado en una gran y absoluta medida.


	2. Chapter 2

hola mis queridas seguidoras, ando un poco hiperactiva, gracias a eso ¡tienen otro capi de la historia!

Vaya, no se que decir, este capi salió muy tierno ¡se que les gustará! ¡disfrútenlo! Jejejeje.

Gracias a Tsukiimeprincess y Liluz de Géminis ¡por ser las primeras en seguir y comentar!

Al resto ¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un atrevido REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, ayudo a ampliar el phandon de los doraditos.

Revelaciones desde Asgard.

Shion asintió - ¿puedo invitarte un te? Preguntó a Antoin quien asintió en silencio –muchas cosas han vuelto a ser como antes. Dijo mirando el lugar, Shion sonrió –solo faltan ustedes correteando por allí y jugando a los rangers. Antoin cerró los ojos, ante el ataque de nostalgia.

-si, y preguntando que era gustipar. Shion rió –vamos hijo, vamos hacia la sala de visitas. Antoin asintió, llegaron a una sala de alfombra roja, paredes azules y muebles blancos, ambos hombres se sentaron en unos mullidos sillones, Shion accionó una campanilla y una muchacha llegó.

- ¿patriarca Shion? Preguntó –querida Asnea, por favor tráenos al joven y a mi, un poco de te. Ella asintió - ¿Cómo quiere el te señor Camus?¿negro?¿verde? o ¿a la inglesa? Antoin sonrió.

-a la inglesa está bien, no olvides un trozo de queso azul querida. La muchacha asintió y salió de la sala, Shion lo miró.

-Lucy ha despertado abuelito. Dijo Antoin fijando sus orbes zafiro en las moradas del patriarca –ha controlado a los dioses guerreros, a Odín, a Hilda y a Thor. Shion lo miró asombrado.

- ¿al dios Thor? Antoin asintió –aunque mi señor sea el protector de la tierra, la que defiende el dominio terrestre sigue siendo Athena, es necesario acabar con ella antes de ir al mar. El patriarca asintió.

-entonces, toca que nos preparemos. Antoin asintió –mi señor como protector de la tierra demanda la protección de sus vástagos acá, en el santuario terrestre, en este momento, soldados de cristal se preparan a intentar atacar nuestro santuario. Shion asintió.

-no dudo de las capacidades de los muchachos. Antoin sonrió mientras la muchacha regresaba con el té, un pedazo de torta de durazno y un gran trozo de queso azul, lo dejó en silencio y salió tras hacer una reverencia, ambos hombres tomaron sus tazas.

-mi Sorento es alguien ejemplar. Dijo Antoin con orgullo paternal - ¿saben ellos que han regresado a la vida? Preguntó Shion, Antoin negó en silencio.

-no, en cuanto mi señor Poseidón nos despertó, fuimos por los niños, mis 5 compañeros deben estar llegando cada cual a su destino. Shion asintió.

-ya veo, cuéntame mas. Pidió, Antoin tomó otro sorbo de te y se dispuso a contar, cuanto sabía.

El pequeño Hope llegó a las habitaciones de su tía Saory, quien estaba asombrada de verlo, pero Shaina se le lanzó encima al apenas distinguir el cabello azul de su hermano, pero que a los efectos, era su primo.

¡hooolaaa priimooo Hope! Saludó la niña - ¡hola!¡prima Shaina! Saludó el niño.

-Hope ¿con quien viniste?¿donde está tu madre? Preguntó Saory - ¡el tío Camus me trajo tía Saory! La peli morada puso cara de consternación.

Ca ¿Camus? Pero si el no reportó salida. Dijo confundida - ¡se habrá escapado! Exclamó el pequeño Hope haciéndole cosquillas a Shaina.

- ¡por que el fue a buscarme a Asgard y dijo que íbamos a venir! Shaina rió –que bueno que viniste primo, faltando solo 2 semanas para nuestro cumpleaños. Hope asintió.

-los 7 años, son una edad muy importante. Dijo con tono de sabelotodo, Sahina asintió - ¡así es! Saory se levantó.

-vayan a jugar al bosque niños, yo, voy a ver a Shion. Dijo la joven diosa mientras los pequeños salían corriendo tomados de las manos.

Un par de guardias, iban hacia las cocinas –así que el señor Camus llegó con el niño Hope. Dijo uno, el de la puerta asintió.

-eso es extraño. Dijo otro –lo acabo de ver entrenando con el señor Milo en el coliseo. El primero, el de la puerta negó.

-es imposible Humberto, no pudo haber sido. Humberto asintió –vamos Alan, no te mentiría, estaba en el coliseo, como ¿Cómo dices que iba vestido el señor Camus que atendiste en la puerta? Alan resopló.

-como siempre iría, jeans azules, botas negras, camisa manga larga blanca, salida, un aspecto casual pero elegante, una chaqueta azul y un morral como de viaje. Humberto asintió.

-debemos ir a preguntarle a los caballeros. Dijo, ambos caballeros se dirigieron al coliseo, Milo se levantaba del suelo, sacudiéndose el hielo que se hacía agua.

-buena pelea Camus, no pensé que me congelarías los pies. Camus rió –era lo mas fácil de hacer Milo. Dijo mientras aplicaba su cosmos que había vuelto cálido para poder ayudar a su amigo.

-señor Camus, señor Milo. Llamó Humberto –hola soldados. Saludó Milo con alegría.

- ¿en que podemos ayudarlos? Preguntó Camus con cortesía –señor Camus, tenemos una duda, díganos ¿usted salió el día de hoy del santuario? Camus alzó las cejas.

-he estado entrenando acá desde las 7 de la mañana, subí a casa de Milo a comer y regresé acá a entrenar, como pueden deducir, no he salido en todo el día del coliseo. Alan palideció.

-es que ¡entró un hombre igualito a usted con un niño en brazos! Con el joven Hope. Camus miró a Milo.

-un ¿un hombre idéntico a mi? Preguntó- ¡si! Exclamó Alan aterrorizado, hablaba como usted, vestía como usted, caminaba como usted ¡miraba como usted! Camus asintió.

- ¿Qué dirección tomó ese hombre? Preguntó –creo que iba hacia las 12 casas. Camus dio la alarma, lo menos que necesitaba, era una copia suya dispuesta a matar a su diosa, junto a Milo, corrieron hacia las 12 casas dejando a los guardias aturdidos en el sitio, pasaron por las primeras 10 casas sin problemas, el resto había bajado a Rodorio, cuando se detuvieron en la undécima casa, sintieron un cosmos familiar, ambos se miraron, corrieron a la parte de la casa de las habitaciones y la sala de star, al entrar, escucharon la televisión, un sonido muy familiar, el opening de su serie favorita, y ambos santos dorados se quedaron de piedra al ver a la copia de Camus, descalzada, con un vaso de coka cola, un bol de doritos viendo una serie de su infancia en el DVD de su gemelo, Camus lo miraba, Milo cerró la puerta, la copia de Camus apuntó con el control al aparato y lo pausó, se levantó con elegancia y agilidad del sofá, se limpió las manos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Muss? Parece que has visto a un fantasma. Dijo Antoin con diversión, Camus lo miraba incrédulo, sus ojos azules abiertos por la impresión, Antoin se acercó.

-toc, toc, toc, tierra llamando a Camus ¿hay alguien detrás de ese cerebro?¿hay alguien al mando? Houston ¿me escuchan? Milo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, corrió hacia Antoin.

- ¡Tooooiiiin!¡eres tu!¡wow!¡eres tu! Exclamaba Milo, Antoin asintió riendo - ¡claro que soy yo Mil!¡por supuesto que soy yo! Exclamaba Toin coscorroneándose con su amigo de infancia, Camus lo miraba, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-vaya ¡tu hermano se ha quedado mudo! Exclamó Milo entre carcajadas, Antoin asintió con calma –así parece, hermano ¿todavía crees que yo maté a papá? Le preguntó Antoin, Camus negó, Milo miró algo increíble, su amigo estaba perdiendo la compostura, esa película en su mirada, no la había visto desde el funeral de Antoin, Camus no le contó como lo consiguió, solo le dijo que alguien lo había matado y que el, se iría del santuario a pasar tiempo en Rosan, pero mas nada comentó, enterraron a Antoin en un cementerio civil, bajo una lluvia tenaz, ambos solos, hasta que aparecieron el resto de sus compañeros, eran los únicos que lo habían visto jurar desprenderse de toda emoción, para mas nunca sufrir, no volver a querer a nadie mas.

-Ant, Ant, Antoin, de verdad ¿de verdad eres tu? Preguntó Camus, con algo que Milo muy pocas veces le había visto, miedo, Antoin bufó.

- ¡por supuesto que soy yo!¡grandísimo soquete! Camus corrió hacia su hermano, con lágrimas de felicidad, lo abrazó en un abrazo constrictor y le besó el cabello, le pasó las manos por el rostro como si careciera de vista.

- ¡por Athena!¡eres tu!¡estás vivo! Exclamó entre risas y lágrimas, Antoin rió - ¡claro que soy yo!¡regresé! Milo ponía su mejor cara no voy a llorar, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban, ver a Camus expresando sus emociones al pleno, como cuando no estaba en fase guerrero antes de la muerte de Antoin, como lo hacía el difunto tío Mich, no tenía precio.

- ¡wow!¡no puedo creerlo! Decía Camus riendo, Antoin también reía, Shaka llegó en un destello dorado.

-sentí una conmoción y… abrió los ojos como platos, Milo le hizo la seña de silencio y Shaka asintió, los gemelos se estaban halando de los cabellos, coscorroneándose, haciéndose cosquillas, olvidados de toda dignidad.

-vaya, que espectáculo. Dijo por fin –iré a decirles a los demás. Milo asintió.

-vaya Toin ¿Por qué regresaste? Preguntó Camus tras 20 minutos.

-debo cuidar al hijo de mi señor, ahora, soy su guardián, el niño se quedará en el santuario, yo me quedaré acá. Camus asintió –dormirás en mi casa, no se hable mas. Dijo, Antoin sonrió.

-ese es mi gemelo. Dijo, de repente, ambos gemelos repararon en Milo –sigan, sigan con lo suyo, hagan como que no estoy aquí. Pero Camus y Antoin miraban a Milo con idénticas sonrisas traviesas, ambos se acercaron y lo halonearon para darle una alegre escaramuza.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, tengan ustedes, un capi de aclaraciones y puente de la historia.

Gracias a mis 2 lectoras frecuentes ¡son lo máximo! De verdad ¡gracias chicas!.

Lamento la tardanza, pero mi musa de esta historia, ha estado un poco indecisa, pero ¡aquí estoy!

¡Déjenme saber su interés!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, trato de darles lo mejor en esto.

Bienvenida a Antoin, el segundo rescate.

Shaka llegó a casa de Aldebarán, donde se estaba preparando la fiesta para esa noche, habían llamado a las dríades y a las ninfas, a las nereidas y a un par de sirenas, Mu y Shura terminaban de colocar las mesas en el sitio de la casa que servía de cuadrilátero cuando llegaba un enemigo, los caballeros habían propuesto desocupar la inmensa sala de star para la fiesta pero Mu se había negado, aludiendo que esa solosería una fiesta, no una orgía para Milo, Máscara y Shura, Aldebarán dejaba el televisor en el sitio acostumbrado, como era una fiesta en toda regla, no había que esconderla, incluso Shion y la diosa Athena participarían, todos estaban muy ocupados, un olor tentador llegando desde la cocina, Shaka entró y miró.

-vaya, nadie iba a decir, que nuestra segunda fiesta mensual resultaría ser una fiesta de bienvenida. Aldebarán lo miró.

- ¿de que hablas Shaka? Preguntó, Shaka sonrió –Antoin ha rergresado a la vida. Todo mundo lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-Ant…¿Antoin?¿te refieres al Antoin que es bueno, era, general de Poseidón?preguntó Aldebarán, Shaka bufó.

- ¿a cuantos Antoin conoces con esa descripción? Preguntó de brazos cruzados, Aioria salió junto a su hermano, con un delantal verde manzana.

- ¿alguien dijo Toin? Preguntó –si, yo. Respondió Shaka –wow ¡es increíble! Exclamó Mu feliz.

- ¿Dónde está? Preguntó Alde, Shaka bufó.

-por amor a Athena, utilicen su sentido común. Todo mundo menos Aioria salió corriendo hacia Acuario, Aioria lo miró.

- ¿puedes estar pendiente de la cocina? Preguntó a la carrera, Shaka suspiró.

-si no queda de otra. Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la parte interna de la casa.

Saory llegó al salón del patriarca –Shion ¡Shion! El lemuriano en cuestión apareció.

¿llamó usted diosa mía? Preguntó, Saory asintió –Shion, tengo una duda ¿tu has enviado a Camus a buscar al pequeño Hope? Porque hasta donde yo, tenía entendido, el estaba en el santuario. Shion le sonrió con calidez.

-yo nunca envié a Camus por el jovencito Hope, ese hombre que todo el mundo ha confundido con Camus es su hermano, Antoin de Sirena. Saory abrió mucho los ojos con asombro y sorpresa.

¿Camus tiene un hermano? Preguntó por fin, Shion asintió –si mi señora, Camus fue gemelo de otro niño, llamado Antoin Bleu, quien fue el predecesor de Sorrento. Athena asintió.

- ¿Por qué nunca lo conocí? Preguntó –porque Ares me mató en una guerra de la que solo se enteró la orden dorada para conquistar el santuario de mi señor, diosa Athena. La peli morada se dio la vuelta, Camus con su armadura, se hallaba al lado de un hombre vestido de camisa blanca, pantalón y chaqueta azul, botas y una flauta transversa dorado ocre en su mano derecha, el caballero de Acuario sonreía, como le había contado Saga que hacía su padre, el difunto Michel que era uno de los seres mas dulces, frío a la hora de pelear, tomar decisiones, hacer justicia y darlo todo por el todo, pero cuando no, era un ser muy cálido y por fin, ella podía ver, lo que solo Camus le había mostrado a Milo.

-Antoin, es un placer. Dijo la joven diosa –el placer es mío señora Athena. Respondió el joven –quiero presentarle a mi hermano diosa, a Antoin de Sirena. Saory sonrió.

Así que: tu buscaste al pequeño Hope en Asgard. Dijo la diosa como una afirmación, Antoin sonrió.

-así fue mi señora, he sido designado por el señor Poseidón para cuidar a su hijo, 5 de mis compañeros también han sido designados para este fin. Camus rió.

¡regresará toda la orden! Dijo preso de una alegría desbordante, Antoin le asintió a su gemelo feliz –si, así es Muss. Dijo por fin, Camus se ruborizó.

-Toin, no me llames Muss frente a mi señora Athena. Antoin rió –lo siento Muss, lo olvidé. Dijo con una risita.

-no lo hiciste soquete ¡ven acá!¡cuando te atrape! Antoin salió corriendo ante las atónitas miradas de Saory y Shion quienes se destornillaron de la risa al ver esa actitud.

- ¡se parecen a Saga y Kanon jajajajajaaj! Decía la diosa - ¡y eso que no ha visto nada! Replicó el rejuvenecido patriarca sujetándose el estómago para parar los ataques de risa, pero estos, no dejaron de reír, por las ocurrencias de los gemelos Acuario.

Antoin y Camus corrían por las escaleras - ¡después de tantos años!¡aun corres como nena! Gritaba Antoin divertido, saltando con su extraordinaria agilidad sin perder el paso, para evitar los rayos congelantes que le lanzaba su gemelo.

¡me las vas a pagar!¡soquete! gritó Camus - ¡sigue inténtandolo! Exclamó Antoin divertido, cuando tropezó de repente, rodó con la persona escalera abajo hasta que los detuvo el pie de un tercero.

-si serás idiota. Dijo Saga lastimado –perdón…¿Saga? Preguntó Antoin quitándose, Kanon miraba a su ex compañero de orden como si fuera un fantasma, Camus se detuvo.

-Antoin, deberías tener mas cuidado. Dijo Camus tratando de ser serio, Antoin se volteó y le sacó la lengua.

-ya se sabe, que el serio eres tu. Saga se había quedado paralizado, los recuerdos de tantas pesadillas, de tantas muertes que Ares llevó a cabo en su cuerpo, utilizando su propia vasija para esta tierra, Saga se levantó.

-no podrás huir de esto por siempre Saga. Dijo Kanon con tranquilidad frenando a su hermano, Saga se aferró a su hermano menor, en un gesto de protección impulsivo, no es que Saga de Géminis fuera cobarde ni mucho menos, era un hombre atormentado.

Hola Saga. Dijo Antoin por fin, Saga lo miró –no deberías hablarme siquiera. Dijo, Antoin le sonrió.

-Saga, no fuiste tu. Dijo –pero no pude detenerlo, mira estas manos bien Antoin, fueron las manos que los mataron, a ti y a tus compañeros. Antoin asintuió con una calma impropia en el.

-fueron las manos, si, pero no el hombre que nos lo hizo, ese maldito fue Ares, no fuiste tu, el solo utilizó tu propia vasija como suya. Saga dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

-no me odias, al igual que Aioros, cuando regresamos, no me odias. Antoin negó –Saga, tu y Kanon junto a los otros fueron mis hermanos mayores, no te odiaría ni aunque Cronos hubiera tomado posesión de ti, cuando llegué a los Eliceos me enteré de lo que pasó. Saga se acercó a Antoin, se arrodilló, el menor estaba cohibido.

-perdóname Antoin, perdóname por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte. Antoin lo ayudó a levantarse con vergüenza.

No soy el abuelito Isma, mucho menos la señorita Athena, no debes arrodillarte ante mi, hermano. Abrazó a Saga, Camus y Kanon se miraron.

Sabes Camus, Toin es el mas sensible de los 2. Dijo Kanon con la intención de bromear, Camus sonrió.

-no lo creo. Dijo mientras miraba como Antoin y Saga se soltaban.

¿hacia donde se dirigían? Preguntó Kanon –yo, huía de Muss. Dijo Antoin –nosotros, íbamos a reportarnos con su Ilustrísima. Dijo Saga.

-entonces, nos vemos en Tauro chicos. Dijo Camus con alegría.

Una niña jugaba tranquilamente en un gran dormitorio rosa, su madre entró de repente, -Melody ¿has visto a tu primo Hope? Preguntó la rubia, la niña negó.

-no mamá, no lo he visto, el dijo que iría a jugar con su papá Sigfried. Fleur de Polaris, asintió.

-iré a buscarlo. Dijo con tranquilidad, la pequeña Melody, que había sacado los ojos de su padre asintió.

-si mamá, anda. La rubia salió, otra rubia entró, con un traje rosa.

-hola pequeña Melody, soy Giselle de Crisaor. La niña alzó la cabeza, miró a la muchacha, le sonrió.

-tu eres quien dijo papá que vendría. Giselle se quedó impresionada - ¿sabes de mi? La pequeña Melody asintió feliz.

-desde luego, papi me llamó. Dijo mostrando un brazalete dorado con un tridente –dijo que algo malo le pasaría a la tía Hilda, que el tío Eo lo había visto, que tenía que irme con un guardián que el mandaría, que sería uno de la vieja orden, que el me debía mostrar…un brazalete. Giselle mostró su brazalete dorado ocre.

- ¿sabes por que a tu primito Hope no le dijeron nada? Melody asintió feliz –si, porque el iba a ser buscado por un hombre igualito al tío Camus, no debían sospechar en el santuario, o si no, no lo dejarían pasar. Giselle sonrió.

-mi señor es muy inteligente. Dijo, Melody asintió.

- ¿no podemos llevar a mami? La rubia mayor negó con tristeza –me temo que no. Dijo por fin, la niña asintió, se abrazó a la rubia mas grande, quien desapareció.

Fleur era golpeada por su propia hermana, con su báculo, repleto de poder - ¡donde está la mocosa Fleur!¡donde está! Gritaba Hilda exasperada.

¡no lo se hermana!¡Melody no está! Exclamaba Fleur llorando - ¡mentirosa!¡eres una maldita mentirosa! Gritaba Hilda –suficiente. Dijo Lucy en voz alta, la mujer bajó el báculo.

No hace falta que la dañes, enciérrala, así nuestros enemigos tendrán un aliciente por el cual venir. Hilda asintió.

¡hermana!¡no lo hagas! Exclamó Fleur –es imposible chiquilla tonta, no obedecerá a nadie mas que no sea yo. Dijo Lucy con alegría.

Mejor empieza a rezarle a Odín…oh, lo olvidaba, el también me sirve a mi. Sigfried apareció.

Llévate a Fleur Sigfried, inmediatamente. Ordenó Hilda, el dios guerrero asintió y se llevó a Fleur arrastrada.

Ya había caído la noche en el santuario ateniense, los niños jugaban, mientras los adultos charlaban unos afuera de la casa, otros bailaban y otros, se dedicaban a elaborar las apuestas del momento, para el karaoke, Daina estaba sentada al lado de Kanon, con un hermoso anillo de esmeraldas en su mano izquierda, el sonreía, ella igual, cuando vieron llegar a un rubio tornado.

¡holaaa Melody! Gritaron los pequeños Hope y Shaina - ¡holaaaa primos!¡miren a mi nueva guardiana! Señaló la niña contentísima, ambos miraron a la rubia, Shaina la niña, se le acercó.

- ¿por ti es que la Barbie es la Barbie? La mujer rió con ternura –no mi niña. Respondió con dulzura cargando a la pequeña y besándola, Kanon escuppió su ponche de crema, Shaina, la cobra, quien había venido a la fiesta lo miró al igual que Daina.

¿Qué pasó Kanon? Preguntó la mas pequeña de las italianas, Giselle lo miró, Kanon la miró, Daina los miró.

Ella fue tu primera novia. Dijo en un murmullo –y única, hasta ti, lo demás, fueron solo chicas. Dijo Giselle con afabilidad.

¡chicos!¡ya está el…! Comenzó Aldebarán, pero al ver, esa tención, tragó saliva.

El karaoke puede esperar. Dijo regresando adentro, los 3 se miraron, Kanon la miraba con vergüenza.

No tienes porque sentir vergüenza, tu huiste con los niños, hiciste lo que te pedimos. Dijo Giselle.

No hay nada que reprochar. Agregó –me sentí como la peor basura, por dejarlos allí. Comenzó Kanon –nada de eso, hiciste lo que acordamos, salvaste a los niños y al señor Poseidón. Le sonrió –todo está bien. Agregó, Kanon asintió.

Si me disculpas, iré adentro. Dijo Giselle, Daina la miraba –es muy hermosa. Dijo –es sirena. Replicó Kanon levantándose, ella lo miraba, Shaina ya preparaba su mejor poder para lanzárselo a Kanon en una contundente y certera trayectoria que lo haría volar de jonrón desde Tauro hasta el coliseo.

Disculpa Daina, no me siento bien. Comenzó a excusarse Kanon –alto haí, Kanon Filiph. Dijo Shaina, Daina la interrumpió –déjalo ir, le carcome algo profundo, yo puedo esperar. Dijo la menor de las gemelas, Antoin se acercó a ella.

Tu eres Daina ¿cierto? Preguntó, ella asintió confundida –tu no eres Camus. Dijo, el sonrió –soy Antoin, su guapo hermano, oye ¿podemos hablar? Daina asintió mientras se alejaba junto a el, ante la atenta mirada de su hermana.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero tengan un feliz domingo y disfruten ¡este nuevo capi!¡hurra!

Gracias a mis 2 principales lectoras tsukii y liluz ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, ayudo a ampliar el phandon de los goldies.

El guardián de Hope y aclaraciones.

Antoin caminó con Daina hacia la casa de Aries, al llegar, la miró.

-no quiero que pienses mal de Kanon. Dijo –no he pensado mal de el, en ningún momento. Dijo la italiana, el francés sonrió.

-no me engañas linda, estás celosa. Daina tomó una actitud defensiva - ¿y que si lo estuviera? Preguntó con desafío.

-es normal, anormal sería que no lo estuvieras, pero si, debo decirte, que nada va a pasar entre ellos, simplemente, se despedirán de una manera…bueno, no se de que manera, pero lo harán. Daina se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿y tu que pretendes al decirme todo esto? Antoin alzó las cejas –ayudarte, claro está. La peli verde alzó sus cejas.

-se que por ser la hermana de Shaina, bueno, estás enterada del proceder de santos y demás guerreros en guerras santas, pero, no has vivido ninguna, demos gracias a Zeus por eso, pero créeme que cuando pasó lo que pasó, lo obligamos a huir con los pequeños y el señor Poseidón, la última persona que vio morir fue a Giselle, luego, tubo que dejarla allí, algo que probó su temple y honor de caballero. A Daina se le humedeció la mirada.

-yo…no lo sabía. Antoin la abrazó –el no suele hablar de eso, así que: pase lo que pase, debes darles espacio. Daina asintió.

-haré todo lo posible. Dijo mientras Antoin la escoltaba de regreso a la fiesta.

Kanon, estaba apoyado en una columna de la casa de Géminis, había hecho un laberinto de luces y sombras para ocultarse, se sentía tan mal, lo último que le faltaba, era precisamente eso que estaba ocurriendo, sentimientos confusos, dolores que emergían con su cuota de humores malignos, unos pasos de tacón y unas manos suaves que le tocaron sus hombros.

-Giselle. Susurró Kanon, ella lo miraba, seria su expresión.

-Kanon, me alegro de verte, aunque no me quieras creer. Kanon dejó caer lágrimas –Giselle, yo…no quise dejarte allí, así. Ella asintió con calma secando una de sus lágrimas.

-lo se Kanon, lo se. Susurró cerca de el –pero me alegro que hayas conseguido la felicidad con esa chica. Kanon le tomó el rostro, en un gesto impulsivo la besó.

-te busqué en tantos cuerpos, te busqué en tantos rostros, buscaba tus ojos, Giselle…yo…fui un canalla por mucho tiempo, pero, era porque seguías en mi recuerdo. Ella sonrió.

-me alegro pues, que hayas dejado las canalladas. Kanon comenzó a acariciarla, con desesperación.

-no deberías hacer esto. Lo previno Giselle, Kanon la miró –lo se, pero quiero despedirme de ti. Dijo, ella lloró.

-Kanon, nunca quise dejarte, siempre serás especial para mi, pero, no quiero arruinar tu relación. El negó.

-no lo harás, querida Giselle. Dijo mientras la acostaba en el suelo.

Shaina miraba a los bailarines de la fiesta, mientras acariciaba su alianza dorada con una perla en forma de corazón de la mano derecha, Daina y Antoin llegaron y sin mediar palabras con nadie, se pusieron a bailar.

-parece que se la llevan bien. Dijo Shaka de Virgo a la pensativa cobra, que asintió en silencio –estoy preocupada por su relación con Kanon, después de todo lo que ella me cuidó, cuando mi marido me conquistó. Shaka rió recordando esos tiempos.

-si, no quisieras que las cosas concluyeran. Shaina asintió –será lo mejor para todos, lo que deba pasar aunque en principio, no nos gusten esos designios. Shaina le sonrió.

-tienes razón Shaka. Milo apareció.

- ¡señores!¡comienza el karaoke! Anunció, todo mundo, se reunió alrededor de la pantalla, para observar a los cantantes, quienes, comenzaron el multiconcierto del santuario.

Camus, estaba al día siguiente, a las 6 de la tarde, sentado con su hermano Antoin, el pequeño Hope corría por las escaleras de Acuario a Capricornio una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

¿Por qué te nombraron guardián de Hope hermano? Preguntó Camus –por las similitudes. Respondió Antoin feliz.

-Hope. Llamó - ¿si tío Toin? Preguntó el niño –adentro, por el nintendo. Dijo, el niño asintió y saltoneando pasó por el lado de los adultos.

-te refieres, a que como eres el inquieto, pues, te dejaron al inquieto. Concluyó Camus, Antoin sonrió.

-así es, por eso, Giselle quedó con la pequeña Melody. Camus sonrió.

-por lo dulce y aguerrida. Antoin le revolvió el cabello a su hermano –que listo eres Muss. Dijo feliz, Camus rió.

-siempre he sido el mas listo de los 2. Agregó, Antoin bufó.

-ya quisieras soquete. Dijo, se levantó - ¿A dónde vas? Preguntó Camus.

-a buscar a la hermanita de Shaina. Respondió Antoin, Camus alzó las cejas –no me dirás que te gusta. Dijo tragándose una risita, Antoin le puso mala cara.

-no Camus idiota, voy a buscarla para asegurarme de que esté bien. dijo mientras se alejaba, Camus cerró los ojos.

-el cree que Kanon y Giselle se despidieron anoche. Susurró mientras iba a vigilar al pequeño Hope.

Un pequeño niño pelinegro, corría por el barranco de la cascada de Rosan - ¡wiiiiiiiii! Exclamaba al lanzarse al vacío, la voz de una mujer se oía.

¡Shiohko Antoin! Shunrey clamaba al viento - ¡esto es muy divertidooooo! Decía el pequeño mientras caía, a punto de llegar a la olla donde se hacía el lago, emergía una silla de agua, que lo dejaba a la altura del sitio, donde antaño se sentaba el anciano maestro de Libra.

-Shiohko ¿Por qué me preocupas así? Preguntó Shunrey, el rió.

-mami, te preocupas demasiado. Dijo por fin –soy un príncipe del agua, la puedo manipular como papá. Dijo feliz, Shiryu llegó.

- ¿otra vez jugando a infartar a mamá? Le preguntó divertido, Shiohko asintió –un poco papá Shiryu. Dijo, miró algo detrás de su padre putativo.

- ¡que lindo!¡un lobito! Shiryu se dio la vuelta.

- ¡cuidado Shunrey! Exclamó lanzándola hacia la silla de agua del niño, al tiempo que el lobo se lanzaba por ellos.

- ¡que está pasando Shiriu! Exclamó Shunrey en un grito desolado –he venido por tu bastardo. Dijo una voz áspera, Shyriu alzó la cabeza –no puede ser, Penril, amigo ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Shyriu detalló en el zafiro de Odín, que ahora se hallaba negro.

-ahora servimos al grandioso Lucy Shyriu, entréganos al mocoso, y les perdonaremos la vida, a ti y a tu mujer. Shunrey abrazó a su hijo.

- ¡tendrás que matarme para llevártelo! Exclamó, Penril rió –eso haré ¡garra asesina! Lanzó, pero se vio detenido por otra técnica.

- ¡mordida del lobo! Exclamó una voz masculina - ¡quien demonios eres tu! Exclamó Penril.

-soy Dimitri, antiguo general de Ezilla. Shyriu, Shunrey y Shiohko lo miraron, el mas pequeño sonrió, con agilidad, se separó de los brazos de su madre y se trepó a la espalda de Dimitri.

- ¡Shiohko!¡regresa aquí! Exclamó Shunrey –lo siento mami, pero papi me dijo que debía irme con el. Dimitri asintió.

-no dejaré que te lo lleves. Espetó Penril, dio un paso hacia adelante.

- ¡aullido de lobo! Lanzó, Dimitri lo tomó con las manos –que. Débil. Es. Dijo mientras se lo regresaba.

- ¡zarpazo de grysly! Lanzó, eso hirió a Penril y lo envió hacia una roca, Dimitri utilizó la velocidad luz y desapareció con el pequeño Shiohko.

- ¡noooooo!¡Shiohkoooooo! gritó Shunrey cayendo desmayada, Shyriu la tomó en brazos, se dirigió a la cabaña para recostarla y llamar a Grecia.

Sorrento alzó la mirada al cielo marino Eo y Byan habían ido a molestarlo como era su costumbre - ¿sintieron eso? Preguntó la sirena, caballo marino y ezilla asintieron.

-fue como un chispazo. Comenzó Eo –del cosmos de mi maestro. Concluyó por fin, Byan asintió.

-he detectado 3 cosmos así: el de Dimitri, el de Giselle y el de Antoin. Sorrento se levantó.

- ¿Qué está pasando?¿por que esos cosmos se dirigen al santuario de Athena? Byan sonrió.

-ni idea ¿Quién está de acuerdo en ir a investigar? Los otros 2 asintieron y desaparecieron los 3 en una esfera de agua.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Tengan ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!

Bueno, se que en el arén, eran 6 niños y solo nombré 5 al final, fue un error de dedo que subsano, acá les presento ¡a la niña de Esmeralda!¡wiiii!

Gracias a tsukii y liluz ¡por apoyarme siempre y siempre estar al pendiente de mis fics! A los anónimos ¡anímense!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo mis contribuciones a su phandon.

Rescate de Valery y Sun Fénix.

En la Toscana, en Italia, una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar jugaba, su madre, la observaba al lado de quien, era supadre adoptivo, la pequeña corría agitando el agua.

¿no te parece que la niña es muy feliz querida Esmeralda? Preguntó Ikki de Fénix a quien ahora era su esposa, Esmeralda asintió –así es Ikki, es feliz y es tan hermosa. Dijo, el asintió.

-se parece tanto a ti. Dijo mientras le besaba la frente - ¡mami!¡mira! exclamó la pequeña en la piscina agitando una colita de pez morada, como la que la propia Esmeralda poseía cuando la activaba, en el fondo, agradecía ese periodo de amnesia, Ikki, por otro lado, no quería ni pensar en eso.

-es hermosa cariño. Dijo mientras la niña se sumergía - ¡Sun!¡no tardes tanto abajo! La niña subió por un momento a la superficie, asintió y se hundió.

- ¡papi! Exclamó al mirar la imagen de su padre, quien con su cosmos se había cubierto para poder hablar con su hija.

-pequeña Sun, debo pedirte un favor. Dijo Julián, la niña asintió.

-vendrá un guardián por ti, es necesario que lo sigas a donde desea llevarte. Sun, la pequeña asintió.

-quiero ir a visitarte bajo el mar. Dijo, Julián le sonrió –pronto podrás hacerlo, mi pequeña. Dijo mientras besaba la frente de su hija y desaparecía, Sun subió, ya tenía sus piernas nuevamente y un traje de baño verde.

-mami. Llamó, cuando una ventisca helada la dejó en el sitio - ¡Sun! exclamó Esmeralda, Ikki se puso de pie invocando su armadura divina y casi los ojos se les salen de las órbitas.

Por Athena, Sid. Sid sonrió de manera maligna –tanto tiempo sin vernos como rivales, Fénix. Ikki apretó los puños.

- ¿Qué demonios deseas acá? Preguntó desafiante –la cabeza de la maldita bastarda de Poseidón. Ikki no perdió mas tiempo.

- ¡alas del fénix! Lanzó - ¡garra del tigre bikingo! Lanzó Sid, Ikki regresó el poder –no hará nada, contra un caballero divino como yo. Dijo, Sid rió.

-ese estado es temporal fénix ¡viento de los hielos! Ikki quedó congelado.

¡que demonios!¡es como el frío del infierno! Sid rió –así es Fénix, es el frío del infierno ¡suficiente para congelar al ave fénix! El temerario Sid, se dirigió hacia la indefensa y congelada niña, quien dio un chillido de terror.

- ¡salamandra satánica! Exclamó una voz desde las sombras –Kassa. Dijo Ikki, la sombra se dejó ver, un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos negros.

- ¡quien demonios eres tu! Gruñó Sid de misar zeta –soy Tomas de Leunades, ex general marino de Poseidón y guardián de la pequeña Sun. La niña sonrió, al verse descongelada, corrió hacia los brazos del extraño.

- ¡Sun!¡regresa aquí!¡Sun! exclamó Esmeralda, pero la niña se despidió y desapareció con el extraño.

- ¡ahora si!¡mataré a Julián Solo! Exclamó Esmeralda muerta de rabia, Ikki la miró.

Vamos al santuario de Athena, querida Esmeralda, Shion, tendrá las respuestas a nuestras preguntas. Dijo y acto seguido, ambos desaparecieron rumbo al santuario.

Antoin, estaba jugando con el pequeño Hope al escondite, Giselle pasó por su lado –si te escondes acá. Le murmuró –el pequeño te va a encontrar. El ex general de Sirena, le sacó la lengua en un gesto divertido.

-claro que no, deja de darle pistas. Dijo haciéndose el enfurruñado –como quieras, Toin. Dijo Giselle alejándose mientras contoneaba sus caderas, Dimitri jugaba ajedrez con Camus.

-jake. Dijo Camus por fin, Dimitri aguó el gesto –eso pasa por ser un estupendo estratega. Dijo por fin al menor que le sonrió, cuando repentinamente, Dimitri se incorporó y salió corriendo.

-vaya, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo. Dijo Camus mientras se levantaba y lo seguía, Tom, estaba de pie ante la casa de Acuario.

-se ve que no habías venido, los tíos se pondrán como perros rabiosos al ver, que han sobrepasado sus defensas. Dijo la pequeña Sun, Tom asintió en silencio.

- ¡vaya!¡eres tu! Exclamó Dimitri, Tom dejó a la niña en el suelo, quien corrió adentro a buscar a sus primos, ambos hombres se abrazaron palmoteándose las espaldas.

-hermano, que bueno verte. Dijo Dimitri - ¡tu cuentas!¡tío Toin! Exclamaba el pequeño Hope mientras lo perseguía, pero Antoin, frenó bruscamente, el niño chocó con el.

-vaya. Dijo al levantarse - ¡son mas guardianes como tu! Exclamó feliz, Toin se acercó.

-vaya ¡Tom!¡que alegría! El aludido se acercó a saludar –que bueno verte Toin, me alegro que hayas regresado y encontrado tu misión. Antoin asintió, miró a la niña.

-lo mismo puedo decir de ti. Dijo mientras la pequeñita corría y abrazaba a su primo Hope.

-tenemos que tomar algo. Dijo Dimitri –seguro, vengo muerto de sed. Dijo Tom.

-vamos al bodegón de Camus, a el no le importará. Dijo Antoin divertido, los demás asintieron y se alejaron.

Kiki llegó corriendo a casa de Géminis - ¡señor Saga!¡señor Kanon!¡intrusos han pasado hasta la casa de Acuario! Saga salió.

-no son intrusos Kiki, déjalos en paz. El adolescente pelirrojo, frunció el ceño.

-pero señor Saga ¡son ex generales de Poseidón! Saga asintió –y protegidos de Athena, déjalos en paz. Kanon salió con un paño anudado en la cintura.

- ¿Qué sucede Saga? Preguntó –otro de tus ex, ha llegado. Informó el mayor de los gemelos, Kanon abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿de quien se trata? Saga sonrió –ve y mira por ti mismo. Kanon se fue, gruñendo amenazas, que no convencieron a su hermano, Saga sonrió.

-ya verás, querido Kanon, ahora si, terminas de llorar como niñita. Dijo para si, regresando a las partes privadas de su casa y dejando confuso a un adolescente Kiki.

Otra niña, corría por un parque espectacular seguida de cerca de una mujer mayor, el chico peli verde, no sabía decir ¿Cuál de las 2 era mas niña en ese momento? Pero le encantaba ese cuadro.

¡yo me tomaré fotos con Mufasa! Decía la pequeñita - ¡de ninguna manera Valery!¡yo me tomaré fotos con Mufasa! Decía su madre, el peli verde, las seguía a paso tranquilo, sonriendo y deleitándose en la paz del momento, los días se le pasaban en una alegre continuidad, en compañía de su hija y su ahora esposa, hace un año se habían casado y habían decidido fijar residencia en Orlando Florida, por lo pacífica que era, su niña adoraba estar con ellos y era feliz en su casa, entre sus películas, videojuegos, cuentos y demás, pero como todo niño, la calle tenía una influencia especial en ella y el mejor parque del universo en su opinión, las arrastraba a ella y a su madre, como la gravedad a los objetos a la tierra, ellas seguían corriendo, buscando a un personaje para las fotos, cuando Shun de Andrómeda, tomó por su larga trenza a su mujer.

- ¡Valery! Llamó la rubia, la pequeña peli azul se dio la vuelta - ¿mami? Preguntó –ven acá, ahora. Ordenó June de Camaleón, la niña corrió hacia su madre y se refugió en sus brazos, justo a tiempo para impedir, quela ráfaga de aire helado, la congelara, Shun dio un paso hacia adelante.

- ¡muéstrate! Ordenó con voz de mando, la sombra se dejó ver - ¿Bud? Pero ¿pero que? Preguntó el caballero de Andrómeda.

-tu mujer y tu, no deben morir Shun, si me entregas a la pequeña, no tendrás porque sufrir. Valery escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

-tengo miedo mami. Dijo, Shun llamó a su armadura –de ninguna manera ¡ataca cadena! Bud rió.

- ¡garra de tigre de la sombra del vikingo! Lanzó, Shun fue arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás.

- ¡Shuuun! Gritaron a coro June y Valery –no te resistas amazona, déjame matar a tu bastarda y todo saldrá bien. June escondió a su pequeña tras ella.

- ¡jamás!¡tendrás que matarme! Exclamó decidida, Bud rió –descuida, lo haré. Dijo acercándose.

- ¡vientos huracanados! Lanzó una voz masculina, Bud retrocedió - ¡que demonios! Exclamó.

Deja a la niña en paz, maldito desgraciado. Bud rió - ¿Quién demonios eres tu? Preguntó.

-yo soy, Augusto de Caballo Marino. La pequeña Valery rió.

- ¡eres el guardián de mi papá! Augusto sonrió y asintió.

-así es pequeña, ven conmigo. Dijo, la niña corrió hacia el - ¡no escaparás! Vociferó Bud.

¡arrecife de coral! Lanzó Augusto, Bud quedó atrapado, Shun lo miró.

Diríjanse al santuario de Athena, les explicaremos todo allá. y sin mas, desapareció con la pequeña Valery en brazos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén bien, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia! Wiiii.

Espero les guste, y les de sentimiento del bueno ¡el primer vistazo de Julián como papá! Yuuupiiii.

La teoría de los escorpiones de Milo, no se quien la habrá sacado primero, en mi caso, la atribuyo a misao cg, tanto lo de los escorpiones de Milo, Argol y las competencias, así que, ya saben.

Gracias a todas las que leen ¡muchas gracias!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy mis ocurrencias.

¿maestro es usted? Mauricio y Shaina Mu.

En el edificio del patriarca, los pajarillos cantaban sus hermosas canciones a las 6 de la mañana, y un dormido Taxumi, con una bata larga y gorrito de dormir, roncaba a pierna suelta, la puerta de su suntuosa habitación se abrió y Shaina Mu, entró acompañada de sus hermanos/primos, para darle un feliz despertar a Taxumi.

-Taxumi. Llamó la niña peli mirada, pero el calvo mayordomo siguió roncando –Taxumi. Llamó un decibel mas alto Shaina Mu, pero fue ignorada por otro ronquido, Hope tragándose una risita se acercó al mayordomo dormido, al tiempo que Shiohko se metía debajo de sus sábanas, Hope se acercó a el, con una pluma verde, que le había quitado a un pajarillo que el y Shiohko habían cazado, se la pasó a Taxumi por la nariz, lo cual, lo hizo reír y tener ganas de estornudar.

- ¡Taaaxuuuumiiii! Llamó Shaina Mu con toda la fuera de sus pulmones, al tiempo que el aludido estornudaba, lanzando al aire contenido de su nariz.

-iug. Dijeron Shaina Mu, Melody, Valery y Sun, Taxumi abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué quiere señorita Shaina Mu? Ella desplegó una de sus brillantes sonrisas –Taxumi, quiero ir al parque. Dijo –son las 6:15 de la mañana, es muy temprano. Protestó colocándose la almohada sobre la cabeza, al tiempo que Shiohko activaba lo que llevaba en su mano.

Milo estaba con Antoin, quien había preparado el desayuno - ¿has visto a Hope? le preguntó el menor de los gemelos Bleu, mientras el escorpión se sentaba, Milo negó.

-no, desde anoche que no lo veo, pero se me perdió un, un vibrador ¿lo has visto? Antoin abrió mucho los ojos al tiempo que Camus y el resto de la orden dorada, junto al resto de invitados, entraban a la casa de Acuario.

- ¿Qué nunca has tenido discípulo? Grandísimo soquete esas cosas no se dejan tiradas por allí. Dijo Antoin furioso, Milo frunció el ceño –estaba en un cajón en mi cuarto Toin. Dijo –igual, esas cosas se guardan con llave Milo, no sabes que los niños abren todo ¿o es que se te olvidaron tus días de infancia? Preguntó Antoin serio, Milo negó, un poco avergonzado, Saga se rió.

-quien iba a decir, que el travieso Toin sería tan responsable. Antoin se volteó a mirar a Saga –si lo soy Saga, el hecho que haya tenido desmanes, no quiere decir, que apresuraré las cosas…bueno, que las hubiera apresurado ¡yo esperaba hasta los 11 de Sorrento para instruirlo! Kanon asintió.

-lo se, mas de una vez, lo mencionaste, descuida, les di la charla a los 11. Antoin asintió.

-gracias Kanon. Se limitó a decir, todos se sentaron a desyunar, ante la mala cara de Camus.

- ¿Por qué todos deben venir acá? Yo no hago mercado para que me asalten la cocina cada semana. Dijo en un refunfuño.

-descuida Camus, Kanon te hará mercado. dijo Afrodita con diversión, Kanon alzó las cejas - ¡yo no!¡gracias!¡que lo haga Saga! Saga se alzó.

-cada uno, colocará algo de su casa y punto, ya suficiente tengo con auspiciar al glotón de Kanon. El aludido dejó caer el tenedor que sostenía su panqueque.

- ¿glotón? ¡si tu estás mas gordo que yo! Kanon se ofendió - ¿gordo yo? ¡ya verás! Afrodita los detuvo.

-tranquilos chicos, ninguno está gordo, cálmense ya, por amor a Athena. Shura dio un trago a su café –si chicos, calma. Dijo por fin.

-tengamos un santo desayuno en paz. Dijo Shaka junto a Mu, Aioria y Aioros se sonrieron y siguieron desayunando.

Las 6 (hermosas criaturitas) miraban con angelicales rostros, a Taxumi, quien las miraba espantado, en su mano, Hope sostenía un instrumento cilíndrico de punta roja, color carne, que miraba como si fuera algo muy divertido, Taxumi estaba pálido y tragaba saliva.

-de ¿de donde sacaste eso? Preguntó –de la mesa del tío Milo, tenía una etiqueta que decía "este es mi consuelo cuando no estás Milito, Gabrielle" dijo el niño feliz, Taxumi pasó de blanco a rojo.

- ¡ya mataré a ese gusano!¡por dejar instrumentos pecaminosos en manos de niños! Melody se acercó a Shiohko - ¿Qué es pecaminoso hermano? Le preguntó.

-que incitan al pecado, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué eso es pecaminoso? Preguntó el peli negro al aire, Taxumi lo miró.

-en fin ¿Qué quieren? Todos los niños, sacaron sus sonrisas angelicales.

-que nos lleves al parque Taxumi. Dijeron a coro - ¿ya desayunaron? Preguntó el calvo.

-íbamos a casa de Acuario, con el tío Camus. Dijo Valery, todos asintieron –bueno, vayan, vayan a desayunar yo, me prepararé algo y los voy a buscar. Todos los niños salieron corriendo, todos menos Hope.

-espero que sea cierto, sinó, te arrojaré el terrario del tío Milo. Taxumi adquirió el color de la leche agria, desde que los niños se habían enterado de su fobia a los escorpiones, la había pasado muy mal, asintió mientras el pequeño Hope le sonreía y corría detrás de sus hermanos/primos.

Ya los caballeros y las ex marinas, llevaban la mitad de su desayuno, Shaina y Daina reían por un chiste de Antoin cuando los niños llegaron, Dimitri se dio la vuelta.

-ah, aquí están. Dijo con alegría - ¡hola tío Dimi! Dijeron las 6 criaturitas a coro, Antoin miró a Hope.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Le preguntó serio –despertando a Taxumi. Respondió el niño, Melody se montó en el regazo de Giselle, quien la acarició mientras la niña comía.

- ¿con que lo despertaron querida? Preguntó Giselle –bueno, le colocamos una pluma en la nariz, y estornudó, pero como no se quiso levantar y quiso volver a dormir, le hicimos cosquillas con un juguete del tío Milo. Todos los adultos se pusieron pálidos.

- ¿con que juguete? Preguntó Shaka con calma fingida –mmm. Dijo Sun –era como eso que le cuelga en las piernas a mi papi Julián y a mi papi Ikki. Los que tomaban café o jugo lo escupieron, la niña alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué?¿ustedes no se bañaban con sus papis cuando eran niños? Todos asintieron rojos a la pregunta de Sun, Valery rió.

- ¡Taxumi se molestó!¡dijo que era pecaminoso! Shiohko sonrió.

-yo les di el significado de pecaminoso, pero aún ¡no se que quiere decir con eso! Si eso se parece a lo que yo tengo y de allí sale solo pipí. Saga, Kanon, Camus y Antoin miraban a Milo con ganas de matarlo.

- ¿le podrían devolver su juguete al tío Milo? Preguntó Mu con calma, Hope se levantó.

- ¡claro! Ten tío Milo. El aludido tomó el vibrador con mano robótica, Shiohko y Hope suspiraron.

-si es igual a lo que tenemos nosotros, y de haí, solo sale pipí. Tom asintió.

-sigan desayunando chicos, vamos, ya. Dijo cortando la charla, los niños regresaron a su desayuno, mientras todos los adultos, se encargaban de taladrar a Milo con la mirada y de jurar silenciosamente, miles de muertes por ser tan descuidado.

Cuando los niños terminaron de desayunar, fueron como quien no quiere la cosa al terrario, donde Milo guardaba sus escorpiones, eran los mejores, seguidos de Argol y otros, cuando se hacían las competencias de escorpiones inter santuario, el campeón a vencer, siempre era Milo en el de Athena, Minos en el de Hades, Kassa en el de Poseidón, Alberich en el de Odín y el resto en cada uno, Hope se acercó al terrario y lo abrió, en un saquito, metió al par que estaba en ese, cuando iba a sacarlos, se oyó la voz de Taxumi.

¿Dónde están los niños? Hope guardó a toda prisa, el escorpión en el terrario, salió corriendo junto a sus hermanos/primos hacia la salita de star, Taxumi asintió y las 6 criaturitas, bajaron de lo mas felices con el a la limosina, que los llevaría al parque.

Sorrento, Byan y Eo, aparecieron en una vieja fuente de Athena, Byan se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente.

-que calor. Dijo –si, de primera. Dijo Eo, Sorrento asintió.

-vamos, mientras mas rápido inspeccionemos acá, mas rápido podremos regresar al fondo. Los otros 2, le pusieron cara aburrida.

-no digas idioteces. Dijo Byan –andando chicos, vamos. Dijo Sorrento, llegaron a la montaña dorada.

-acá se siente mas fuerte. Dijo Eo mirando con atención la casa de Aries, Sorrento se internó en ella, cuando salió, Camus de Acuario iba bajando con su armadura junto a Milo de Escorpión y a…los ojos de Sorrento se abrieron como platos, los 2 caballeros dorados y la ex marina se detuvieron, el muchacho estaba congelado, Antoin se adelantó y se puso al frente de el.

-hola Sorrento. El aludido dio un paso hacia atrás - ¡no!¡no!¡no puede ser usted!¡está muerto!¡muerto! exclamó atónito, Byan y Eo se adelantaron al escuchar los gritos de su compañero de armas, pero nada, los pudo haber preparado para esa visión.

-estuve, pero estoy de vuelta, no me quieres creer Sorrento ¿Qué ganaría en mentirte? Las terribles imágenes, de cómo había tenido que dejar a su maestro, lo acosaron por mucho tiempo y lo acosaban una vez mas –no, no, no, no, no. Antoin se adelantó un paso mas y lo agitó.

-mírame, vamos, mírame. Sorrento se negaba –no, no, usted está desfigurado, desfigurado por el ¡el lo dañó!¡el lo mató! Exclamó Sorrento quebrándose, Antoin le quitó el casco, que fue sostenido inmediatamente por su hermano, le colocó la mano en la cabeza a Sorrento, al tiempo, que le quitaba la flauta transversa que el muchacho aferraba en la mano, se lo acercó con cuidado y lo abrazó, Sorrento comenzó a llorar.

-maestro, es usted, no lo puedo creer, no lo quería creer, tantas veces, imaginé verlo nuevamente, maestro Toin, maestro Toin. Sollozaba el muchacho, Byan y Eo desviaron la mirada, era lo menos que podían hacer por su hermano de armas.

-acá estoy Sorrento, ya pasó, ya pasó. El seguía llorando, los silencios después de aquellas muertes, perdían haora el significado, todo lo perdía, menos el saber que su maestro estaba allí, Sorrento se separó.

-disculpe mi debilidad maestro. Dijo sacándose un pañuelo de una parte de la armadura y secándose, Antoin sonrió.

-descuida, tenemos derecho a ser dulces y sensibles, lo sabes bien, ah, hola Byan y Eo. Ambos corrieron hacia el.

- ¡maestro Toin!¡que gusto! Dijeron los otros, Antoin rió y les revolvió el cabello.

-te esperamos abajo. Dijeron Milo y Camus, Antoin asintió mientras sonreí y llevaba a los otros 2 ante sus respectivos maestros, que no pudieron dejar de llorar con ellos al verlos así.

Los 6 niños jugaban en un parque de Athenas, mientras Taxumi estaba sentado en una banqueta.

¡Taxumi!¡ven a darme al columpio! Exclamó Shaina Mu, el mayordomo negó –ya te sabes dar sola. Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, la niña le sacó la lengua.

- ¡que aburrido eres!¡voy a tener que hablar con mi papi para que me de guardianes! Taxumi asintió –sería lo mejor, así no me incomodan la mañana, tu y tus hermanos. Hope rió.

- ¡a Taxumi le hace falta una novia! Exclamó feliz, Taxumi le gruñó.

-es verdad. Dijo Sun que corría al tobogán –te hace falta una…¡paaaaaaaaapiiiiiiiiiii! La niña modificó el destino de su carrera, Julián estaba allí, con una camisa azul cuello de tortuga, pantalones y zapatos negros, se arrodilló y le abrió los brazos a su hija, que se aferró a el, como una garrapata a un perro.

Hola princesa ¡que alegría verte! Sun rió - ¡papi!¡que bueno que hayas venido! Exclamó la pequeña, Julián asintió y Sun se le abrazó por detrás.

¡hola papi! Exclamaron Shaina Mu, que se bajó del columpio lanzándose y se raspó la rodilla pero poco le importó, al tiempo que Valery y Melody llegaban hasta Julián, Taxumi sacó desesperado el celular, pero se lo retiró Izaack, de un rápido movimiento lo partió en 2, mas le regresó el chip.

No hagas que me ponga mas rudo. Dijo mientras miraba al calvo que pasaba saliva con dificultad entretanto, Julián se dedicaba a sus niños como uno mas, caído en la hierba.

Mis niños ¿Por qué sus guardianes no están con ustedes? Hope que lo tenía abrazado en ese momento respondió:

Bueno papi, no nos pareció correcto traerlos, pensamos que estaríamos bien con el calvo. Julián asintió –díganles a los chicos, que el cuidado es total, tenemos amenaza de guerra. Melody asintió.

Se los diremos, me gustó mi Guardiana papi ¡es muy linda! Julián sonrió –me alegro que te haya gustado. Dijo.

Pero papi ¡a mi no me diste guardián! Y Taxumi es muy malo y grosero conmigo ¡me mandó a hacerme el columpio yo solita! Julián taladró con mirada glacial a Taxumi, quien tembló como una hoja.

Isaack, enséñale lo que pensamos de la gente grosera. Izaack se tronó los nudillos y Taxumi, tuvo que correr, pero fue rápidamente alcanzado, mientras los niños, acariciaban a su padre, de repente, una flama naranja se vio, Julián encendió su cosmos azul, que rodeó a los 6 niños, se levantó de la hierba enseguida.

Así que los has encontrado, Sigfried. Dijo, el aludido apareció.

Así es, pero en realidad Poseidón, he guiado a Alberich. El aludido apareció –tus hijos serán míos, al igual que tu cabeza ¡escudo amatista! Lanzó, pero el cosmos de Julián lo repelió.

Tonto, no puedes intentar atacar a un dios, con un nivel tan bajo de poder…además, tu oponente no seré yo. Ya Izaack se había puesto manos a la obra, peleando contra Sigfried, cuando se vio otro rayo cobrizo.

¡aurora boreal! Dijo la voz de otro chico, Julián sonrió –niños, corran al lado de el, no se separen de el hasta llegar al santuario, los seguiré. Shaina Mu, se trepó a la espalda del desconocido, quien sonrió.

Vámonos niños. Dijo Mauricio de Kraken mientras le daba un vistazo a su alumno, quien debió ocultar la lágrima que le bajó por la mejilla, Sigfried y Alberich desaparecieron, Julián sonrió.

No te los pudiste llevar Lucy, piérdete en todos los infiernos. Miró a los 2 generales de Kraken.

Vamos al santuario de Athena. Dijo Julián a ambos hombres que lo siguieron en silencio junto a un chocleado Taxumi.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Tengan ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!

Espero les guste, y las que no lo entiendan mucho, se deriva de una precuela, llamada "el arén de Poseidón" no es necesario del todo leerlo pero si ayudaría a entender, el odio que Saory siente hacia Julián.

¡Gracias a mis lectoras mas fieles!¡gracias chicas!¡son las mejores!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy gratificante REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento agradarles con mis fics.

Julián y Saory, la estrategia.

Shaina Mu y el resto de sus hermanos/primos, llegaron a las puertas del santuario, los guardias los miraron.

-señorita Shaina Mu ¿Dónde está Taxumi? La niña miró a Mauricio, quien la miró.

-se quedó con papá. Dijo por fin, el otro guardia de la puerta asintió –usted puede pasar, pero el no. Dijo señalando a Mauricio quien sonrió, Hope miró al guardia.

- ¿Por qué no? El es guardián de mi hermana. Acusó, el primero negó.

-es una marina, no puede pasar. Mauricio dio un paso hacia adelante –hazte a un lado. Le dijo al guardia que le bloqueaba el camino.

-tu no pasarás, maldita marina. dijo el segundo, Mauricio alzó la mano.

- ¡destello del kraken! Un rayo dorado ocre, excesivamente brillante, impactó a los guardias, Mauricio le sonrió a los niños.

-adelante peques, pasen. Todos corrieron hacia la montaña zodiacal, el los seguía por detrás.

- ¡intruso!¡hay un intruso en el santuario! Los niños se alarmaron, lo miraron.

-sigan, ese intruso soy yo, adelante. Los 6 se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a correr.

- ¡alto! ordenó Mauricio, hizo una barrera de agua, al tiempo que un rayo dorado se materializaba.

-no pasarás intruso, yo, Aioria de Leo, no lo permitiré. Dijo el caballero dorado, Mauricio se puso delante de los niños.

-soy yo Aioria, déjame pasar. Dijo la ex marina –tu no tienes permiso de pasar acá Mauricio. Dijo Aioria, Shaina Mu, se molestó.

-es mi guardián Aioria y esperamos a mi papi. Aioria de Leo, abrió mucho los ojos.

-co ¿Cómo has dicho Shaina Mu? La niña se cruzó de brazos, en el mismo gesto de su padre.

-lo que escuchaste ¿eres sordo o te haces? Preguntó enojada –eres una grosera. Dijo Aioria mas enojado aún.

-iré a dar parte de que no son intrusos. Añadió para todos, los niños asintieron, Mauricio asintió –gusto en verte Simba. Aioria arrugó el gesto.

-no me digas Simba, Mou, ya vete. Mauricio asintió, subieron hasta la sala del patriarca, bien, acababan de dar parte a: Shion, los caballeros dorados, las ex marinas y las marinas presentes, cuando Julián precedido de un pálido Taxumi apareció.

- ¡paaaapiiii! Exclamaron las 6 hermosas criaturitas corriendo hacia el.

-me alegra, que hayan llegado bien. dijo Julián, los abrazó, cuando repentinamente, escuchó una aclarada de garganta femenina.

-hola Saory. Dijo Julián con cortesía, Athena le dedicó una mirada fría.

-puedo saber ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita? Preguntó la peli morada, el peli azul alzó las cejas.

-un te no me molestaría, muchas gracias. Saory bufó –después de lo que hiciste. Comenzó pero Julián la calló.

-están los niños mujer, compórtate. Saory apretó los puños - ¿Qué me comporte?¡serás descarado Julián Solo! Julián la miró.

-basta. Susurró, con esa simple palabra, la hizo callar, los niños los miraban alternativamente, Julián les sonrió.

-descuiden niños, nada grave, vamos a la sala de reunión mis bebés. Dijo, se encaminó hacia allá, con los 6, al resto, no les quedó mas remedio que seguirlos, Shion dispuso todo, Saory estaba enojada, recuerdos no gratos de Julián desfilaban por su mente y aunque, el era espléndido con Shaina Mu, a ella no le hacía gracia tenerlo allí.

-bien, comencemos. Dijo Shion cuando los 12 caballeros rodearon el espacio donde estaba Julián, Antoin se adelantó junto a Kanon, Sorrento, Dimitri, Tomas, Mauricio, Eo, Izaack y Giselle.

-háganse a un lado. Dijo Kanon, Saga dio un paso hacia adelante.

-ustedes, háganse a un lado. Antoin taladró a su gemelo, que le regresó la misma mirada.

-retrocede Muss. Dijo Antoin, Camus apretó los puños.

-no cuentes con ello. Dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, Julián los miró.

-alto. Dijo con majestad, todos lo miraron

-santos de Athena, entiendan algo: pude burlarlos una vez, podría hacerlo si me diera la gana. Aioros apretó los dientes y sacó la flecha y el arco, los niños se abrazaron mas a su padre.

-inténtalo. Dijo en desafío, Julián le hizo un gesto de desprecio –como dije: si me diera la gana de burlarlos, podría hacerlo, pero ya, Saory pertenece a un pasado, un pasado del cual adoro a estas bellezas que tengo conmigo. Los niños sonrieron al ver la sonrisa de su padre.

-estoy felizmente casado, no pienso renunciar a eso, así que: estas precauciones no hacen falta. Máscara gruñó.

-contigo nunca se sabe Don Calamaro. Julián rió –ya lo deberías saber, Sebastián, ahora, todo mundo tome sus posiciones de guardia regulares, sin acosarme, muchas gracias. Miró a Camus y Antoin.

-ya suficiente tuvimos con este par obligados a pelear. Ambos hermanos asintieron y se separaron, a continuación, Julián miró a Saga y Kanon.

-también de las peleas de este par, hemos tenido suficientes. Saga y Kanon asintieron, las marinas se colocaron rodeando a su señor, los caballeros de Athena, pues, rodeándola a ella.

-Saory, no creas que he venido para atormentar tu existencia, he venido a planificar contigo la estrategia a seguir. Todo mundo abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder, Julián se obstinó.

-oh, por Zeus ¡todo mundo sabe que aunque soy el protector de la tierra!¡todos los ataques comienzan por Athena! Además, ellos pretenden conquistar la tierra, para tener luego el mar, como pueden deducir, no será fácil, Saory asintió.

- ¿Por qué has traído a los niños? Julián sonrió.

-porque acá estarán mas seguros, tu debes derrotarlos. Saory asintió.

- ¿si fallara? Julián la atravesó con la mirada.

-los chicos. Dijo señalando a: Augusto, Dimitri, Giselle, Mauricio y Antoin.

-los llevarán de regreso al mar. Saory asintió –Julián, no me parece prudente, que quedes desprotegido. El negó –tengo a mi otra orden, estaré bien. dijo mirando con confianza absoluta a Sorrento, Eo y Kanon.

-además, antes de luchar con nosotros debo derrotarte, espero que hagas justicia a tu nombre, y les des tu protección a todos, ya que no sabes pelear y nunca te ha llamado la atención. Saory apretó los puños.

- ¿me estás reclamando que no me guste pelear ni quiera hacerlo? Julián sonrió.

-no, es parte de lo que eres, además, no serías muy buena, pero eres buena estratega, dándole tu cosmos a la gente, protegiéndola, animándola y levantándola, cada quien, tiene sus ideas al respecto. Saory lo estudió –además, ser la damisela, siempre ha sido algo integral en ti, te queda bonito, lo cual no significa, que seas una inútil. Saory le sonrió reconociendo el cumplido, Sorrento, Kanon y Eo se acercaron a el, los niños miraban a Julián.

-Kanon, si te quieres quedar, hasta que se encienda el reloj. Kanon asintió, Julián sonrió y repitió el gesto de el -bueno niños, ya me voy. Dijo el –te queremos papá. Dijeron todos –yo igual. Dijo el de rodillas, se acercó Hope a Julián.

-cuídate mucho, no andes despertando a nadie. El niño asintió –a nadie mas que a Antoin. Dijo.

-Valery, nada de andar planeando lanzarle terrarios a la gente fóbica. La niña asintió.

-si papi. Julián la besó.

-Shiohko, nada de andar aceptando los juguetes de adultos que Hope substraiga. El niño fue abrazado y besado por su padre.

-si papá. Dijo feliz –Melody, Shaina, Sun, no se separen de sus guardianes…eso va para el resto también. Todos asintieron.

- ¡si papi! Julián hizo un gesto de cabeza y salió por donde había venido, seguido de Sorrento, Izaack y Eo, tras despedirse de sus maestros, Shion lo miró.

-es un buen padre. Murmuró solo para el y Saory quien asintió resignada, mientras los niños salían junto a sus guardianes.


End file.
